


A day's night sleep never comes

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Guilt, Hurt Peter, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sleep Deprivation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter shivered, his body exhausted. Nearly on the brink of succumbing to the recess of his mind. But they wouldn't let him sleep; if he even came close to unconsciousness they'd hose him down.





	A day's night sleep never comes

Peter shivered, his body exhausted. Nearly on the brink of succumbing to the recess of his mind. But they wouldn't let him sleep; if he even came close to unconsciousness they'd hose him down.

And when that wasn't enough a needle was pressed into his neck, jolting his body and lighting his veins on fire.

In those moment's he couldn't do anything more than writhe in agony. Praying Tony would break down the door, and take him home to his aunt.

He'd been out with Tony, discussing his suit's most recent updates when the hairs on his arm stood. Tony shielding him from the flying debris as the side of the building exploded.

A wicked laugh escaped a figure he couldn't quite make out with his face pressed against Mr. Stark's chest.

"What a sight! I never thought I'd see the day you care for someone other than yourself, who's the kid? Protege? A son? Now that'd be the day!"

Tony growled, Peter, shuddering as he felt the vibration's against his skin. Peter cried out afraid when Tony let out an agonizing cry, a hard blow slamming down on Mr. Stark.

Peter quickly shoved Mr. Stark off of him, the next hit missing and landing between the pair. Tony lunged at the attacker, Peter squeezing his eyes shut to help his focus realign.

He was wrong to open them again, Mr. Stark lay unconscious a booted foot pressed down on his throat.

"Stop, get off of him!" Peter cried, eyes tearing up at the sight of his defenseless mentor.

The man's gaze shifted, neck snapping toward's the trembling teen. His foot rising, settling down before taking confident strides towards him.

Peter froze, fear overtaking him. Eyes only focusing on Mr. Stark's still body, no protest falling from his lips when the man lifted him up. Carrying him out like a petulant child that'd misbehaved.

"Mr. Stark," Peter whispered in a litany of soft cries. Ears ringing violently, Mr. Stark becoming blurry. Shadows clouding him until he fell limp in the man's arms. Then he'd woken up here.

Woken in this terrible place so he could be used as leverage, used to hurt his mentor. Peter shuddered at the thought, but it at least assured him he was alive.

Visions of his Aunt reaching out for him left him hugging himself, imagining it was really her and not just his fatigued mind playing tricks on him.

The hallucinations of Aunt May weren't nearly as bad as the ones of Iron Man breaking down the door, finally giving him the hug he'd always wanted.

They brought him hope only for reality to cruelly take it away once more, he hated his mind for deceiving him. Hated his mind when he envisioned the Vulture swooping overhead, those delusions of the Vulture and the roof caving in only manifesting after they'd injected him.

The meals had been small, a ladle of rice and chicken with a bottle of water. The label always rubbed off, he didn't understand why though. What were they afraid of? Product placement?

Eating slowly Peter downed the water bottle in one gulp, he knew it wasn't smart and he should be saving his water supply but that didn't really matter. Their main goal seemed to be sleep deprivation, or possibly it was just to throw him into a state of lethargy.

Make him seem weak and vulnerable to hurt Tony that much more, but this man knew his limits. He hadn't been hurt other than the injections that burned his nerves and cramped his muscles.

He'd explained before when he was limp on the floor, sweat dripping from his features due to the pain that, "I'd love to ring your neck in front of him, but even I can't predict Mr. Starks rage." The statement had pushed a huff from his lips, almost a laugh.

This man dares to threaten Mr. Stark, but not push far enough because he's afraid of what'll happen if he does. He'd seemed so confident earlier, I guess something changed.

It was obvious he'd been in contact with Mr. Stark, maybe he'd been threatened. An upset Mr. Stark was something to be feared, he knew first hand. He wouldn't admit that he still was reduced to tears when he so much as thinks about the ferry incident.

Gulping down the water he crushed the rest of the plastic in his grip, his head slowly falling forward while his eyelids drooped painfully.

The hose cracked him like a whip, chasing away the comforting thoughts of sleep. The spray was cold soaking his already drenched clothes.

He itched to change from the uncomfortable fabric, but there were no other alternatives than taking it off. Leaving him more vulnerable, and he couldn't allow that.

Hours passed of him backing himself into the corner, harmfully waking himself in dread of being injected again if he couldn't stay awake.

The inside of his arms and palms had the marks of crescent moons, dried blood stuck beneath his fingertips. As long as he stayed awake there wouldn't be any hose to spray him, there wouldn't be any ice in his veins burning him alive.

A familiar suit stepped in, but Peter decidedly ignored it. Another disappointing dream, it had to be. Forcing his head between his legs, Peter focused on calming his breathing. Trying to contain the sobs now wrecking his body.

No. Tony was not there. He wasn't. But the hand being placed on his shoulder felt real. He wanted to reach out, his fingers impulsively clenching against his skin. Drawing blood.

"Peter stop," Tony pleaded unraveling Peter's clenched fist. The movement made Peter's eyes widen. Tony was here! He couldn't stop himself from tackling the billionaire, burying his face tightly against Tony's sternum.

Tony's body was caught by the suit, so he wouldn't be pressed to the cold wet floor. His arms carefully winding around the sobbing boy that'd been gone for days.

He couldn't pull Peter away from his chest to inspect him for injuries. By the feel of his now sopping clothes he knew the boy was cold. Tony's skin had grown goosebumps the second Peter's sopping hair brushed underneath his chin and neck.

"You're here," Peter's muffled voice sobbed, he sounded so surprised, so grateful. Tony nodded into the boy's cold strands of hair. "Yeah kiddo I'm here."

Tony held Peter for longer than he'd wanted too. Not that he didn't want to comfort Peter but he'd feel a lot better if Peter was in something warm eating something or sleeping.

Peter's treatment had been broadcasted to him, seeing Peter hallucinate out of his mind and wail when he realized he wasn't being saved had broken him. Angered him.

There was no doubt as if to why Peter hadn't believed it was really him at first. He was so exhausted, underfed due to his metabolism and hurt from the constant fiery acid being used to keep him awake.

The fucking bastard thought that placing his hands on Peter would have set him off, but watching Peter writhe in agony as he tried to scrape his skin away with his nails to stop the burn was enough to fuel his rage.

It had been enough. And that bastard lay dead only a few rooms away, having been killed mercilessly by the suit of armor standing only inches away.

He wouldn't tell Peter that though, wouldn't tell Peter what he'd done. It'd only hurt him more. It hurt him enough after the blinding rage subsided that he didn't stay strong for Peter, he'd lost himself to rage and killed the man.

But Tony couldn't quite convince himself the man didn't deserve it.

Tony finally giving into concern nudged Peter away, Peter's arms still gripping onto him but weakly slipped down until he was holding his forearms.

Peter's face was pale, red rimming his eyes, under eyes dark. His eyes bloodshot and cast down, none of his normal childlike glee remained; Just haunted fatigue.

"Can you stand?" Tony prodded, running a careful hand through Peter's hair. Peter shrugged, no real answer passing his slightly blue tinted lips.

His body was shivering, it was enough for Tony to disregard any other thought than picking up Peter and getting him the hell out of here.

Hoisting the boy up, the suit carefully melting around him. Peter shifted to allow it to consume his mentor completely before Tony shot out the roof and flew them back to the Avenger's facility.

Pepper and Happy rushed over, Tony mouthing to call May and she rushed off to do so. Tony placed Peter down carefully in the medical facility.

A doctor instantly moving to remove Peter's sopping shirt and pants. Happy quickly handed them a pair of Stark Industries gym wear.

They turned away letting Peter change out of the wet boxers and into the outfit, before sliding back onto the bed.

"Thank you," He whispered. They turned back, Tony carefully watching as the Doctor checked him over.

His armor slid away, and Tony looked over at Peter, "You'll be okay as I step out to change?"

Peter nodded, Happy staying close by just in case. Tony stepped out, nearly mobbed by both Pepper and May rushing forward. May didn't say a word, walking into the room to check on Peter.

"How is he?" Pepper asked, looking at Tony's wet shirt.

"I'm not sure," Tony sighed, excusing himself yet again to change.

He slipped into the same pair of Stark Industries shirt and sweats they'd given Peter before regrouping.

Peter's head rested on May's shoulder, watching dully as the IV was pressed into his arm. A fluffy blanket draped over his shoulders, Happy must have gotten it for him.

The doctor continued on, cleaning Peter's bloodied nails before cleaning out the small left over crescent moons and wrapping his palms and wrist.

"Precaution," he murmured. Peter nodded in agreement, hugging the blanket tighter to his frame. Aunt May rubbing her arm over Peter's back.

"I advise you get some sleep," The Doctor commented. Peter shaking his head at the thought. They all knew why and May had been informed of what had happened.

The room grew silent, Peter's eyes glued to the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry," Tony apologized, Peter already shaking his head.

"Not your fault." The stares of the other's only backed Peter's statement up.

The doctor took this time to excuse himself, May running her fingers through the nape of Peter's blow dried hair.

"We'll leave you guys be," May spoke up, figuring Peter and Tony needed to talk. Pepper and Happy took the hint, leaving them be.

"I know you killed him," Peter spoke up, he remembers hearing it amidst his enervation.

Tony gulped, "I'm sorry Peter," what he wasn't expecting was for Peter to pull himself up from the bed. Tony rushing to set him back but Peter hugged him tightly in turn.

Tony's body stiffened momentarily before relaxing and pressing him close.

"I'm not mad," Peter admitted, practically purring as Tony ran his finger's through his hair in comfort.

"You were hurt and I...I."

"Thank you, Tony," Peter whispered, his head resting against him heavily.

Tony nodded into his hair, the shock of Peter using his name setting in. Peter whimpered trying to rouse himself from his fatigue, but Tony quickly directed Peter back onto the bed.

"Don't worry kiddo, you can sleep now."

And for the first time in days, Peter slept. 


End file.
